


Kalopsia

by victoria_is_dun



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Frerard, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Petetrick - Freeform, Ryden, Western AU, brallon, did they care back then??, gay relationships, i love wild west aus, idk - Freeform, inspired by red dead redemption, joshler - Freeform, not sure yet - Freeform, oh well its fine, people didn't really care i guess in this, possible smut later on??, possible triggering material, thats probably my favorite game, there's a lot of fucking violence lol, unrelated notes, why are they all gay, wild west lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_is_dun/pseuds/victoria_is_dun
Summary: An experimental fic inspired by Red Dead Redemption. Not really sure if I want to continue it or not. Let me know if I should by commenting/kudos if you like it. :'>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Incoming hot winds rolled over New Austin, sending a wave of unbearable heat through Hennigan's Stead and hitting the plains like a coal train.  The air was almost choking. Summer was the most unkind to the residents of the area, especially in New Austin. The last of green foliage drooped under the severe heat, spots of brown dotting the once healthy plants.

 

The hoof of a horse crushed a dying flower under its massive weight. Joshua Dun was letting his mind wander as he patrolled the ranch outskirts. Coyotes loved to hang in the fields surrounding Douglas Ranch, and it was one of his duties to make sure they never came back. The saddle creaked at every step, and Joshua let his back roll in defeatedly.

 

He ran a hand through his mop of sweaty brown hair, letting out a deep sigh. 

"Damned coyotes. You can hear their wails all the way in Blackwater." Joshua complained, trying to track down the high pitched howls by ear. He would have to leave the trails he usually followed, but Joshua had enough of their awful screeches. 

 

Joshua was unsure of why the wails were much louder than normal today, but it was the middle of mating season for most animals. A couple must have been having quite the party. Only God knew.

 

Tugging the reins sharply with one hand, he steered Friday off the dusty path and into the grass. "Now you're gunna' have cockleburrs all over ya'." Joshua huffed in frustration, the pulsing heat only making him more irritable.

 

He took a second away from focusing on the horrible screams of coyotes to take in the surrounding area. He knew this land by heart, and he'd patrolled the same way almost every day of his life since he was just a boy. Every rock and every plant was memorized. The steady creak, creak, creak of the saddle only lulled Joshua closer to his dreamland. Everything seemed to disappear as he began to simply clear his mind and think. The feeling of his heels pressing into the stirrups was the only thing he felt at this point of thought. Each crunch of dead grass was drawing him closer to the source of the wails.  A particularly loud wail made Joshua crane his sore neck to see. Friday's ears perked up, swiveling forward in interest. "Where are the bastards?" He rumbled under his breath, drawing his repeater rifle from the holster on his back.

 

He clicked his tongue, making Friday speed up a little into a slow trot. Joshua scanned for any movement. "Woah, woah, woah." Joshua mumbled, tugging with his free hand on the reins. Friday came to a quick stop, nostrils flared.

 

Joshua just listened.

 

He lifted his rifle back up and held it properly in both his hands, one eye closed to sharpen his accuracy. "C'mon little buggers." He murmured to himself, a smile pulling at his lips. He liked his job.

 

A mangled wail that definitely was not a coyote echoed in Joshua's ears. Joshua furrowed his brow in confusion, and Friday took a couple steps back. A boy suddenly barreled out of the brush. Bruises were scattered along battered body and his clothes were torn in multiple places. 

 

"Help me!" He screeched, panic wild in his dark eyes. Blood streamed from a wound in his arm, a nasty bite mark from some dog-like creature.

 

Joshua was utterly shocked until he saw what the boy was running from. At least five coyotes pelted out behind him in hot pursuit. Joshua raised his gun quickly and fired at one. He heard an ear-piercing yip following the bang, and a coyote rolled on the ground. The boy dropped to his knees and covered his ears. Joshua shot another time, sending a second coyote into the dust. Finally, the others scattered away, howling in terror with bushy tails streaming behind them as they ran.

 

"Jesus Christ my Lord," Joshua exclaimed, exasperated, "What in the devil happened for you to be chased by wild coyotes?" He slid his rifle into the holster on his back swiftly.

 

The strange boy didn’t even try to get to his feet, he was hyperventilating out of fear and looked rather dazed. “I-I… I was r-robbed o-of my horse and I w-was t-t-trying to walk to Thieves L-Landing because th-that’s where I saw t-the thief go. B-but I g-got attacked b-by some wild c-coyotes.” He explained.

 

“Thieves Landing would have treated you as bad as the coyotes, mister.” Joshua snorted. Thinking quickly, Joshua dismounted Friday and approached the boy. “Here, lemmie’ take you back to Douglas Ranch. Our medic will fix you right up.” He lended a hand.

 

“O-okay. Th-thank you, s-sir.” The crumpled boy grabbed Joshua’s hand with a weak grip, grunting with effort as he was heaved to his feet. Immediately, he leaned on Joshua heavily, gasping for breath. “A-aah.” He winced, “That h-hurts.” 

 

Joshua let the boy lean on Friday as he remounted, then he helped the boy up too. Joshua knew it wasn’t the greatest way, but the stranger was bleeding and needed to get back as quickly as possible. 

 

The boy rested his head on Joshua’s back, clinging on for dear life as Joshua clicked for Friday to go faster. “Let’s go.” Joshua whispered under his breath, spurring Friday to speed up. At a steady canter, Joshua rode back to the ranch. 

 

“What’s your name, sir?” Joshua asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead as he rode closer to the ranch.

 

“Tyler uh, J-Joseph.” He replied sluggishly. 

 

“I’m Joshua.” Joshua stated, his voice growing quiet as he crossed the train tracks. He passed the train station, but his eyes were focused on the house of the Poppy household. He slowed Friday to a walk, letting his heartbeat slow down from the rush of adrenaline. Joshua could feel Tyler’s racing heart through the back of his shirt, and Joshua didn’t blame him. Coyotes were scary if you didn’t have a gun.

 

Joshua stopped Friday and threw the reins over the fence that surrounded the house to fool the horse into thinking he was hitched, then dismounted. He practically had to hoist Tyler off Friday himself; the boy was so weak from blood loss and the state of shock wearing off.

 

Joshua helped Tyler hobble to the front door, swinging Tyler’s arm over his shoulders. Joshua knocked with his free hand. “Judy!” Joshua called out, his voice hoarse. Tyler looked almost like he had blacked out, and Joshua knew he didn’t have much time. 

 

“Judy!” Joshua hissed, knocking a second time.

 

A lady opened the door. She had fiery red hair that reached down to her lower back all bunned up, and deep brown eyes full of care. 

 

“Oh sweet heavens! What happened here, JJ?” She exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise.

 

“I was patrolling and I found the kid being chased and ripped apart by a pack of coyotes. I shot a couple and they ran off. He said his name was Tyler Joseph.” Joshua informed. 

 

Her expression changed dramatically, “Godforsaken animals! I hate coyotes. Come in, I’ll see what I can do.” Judy came forward and opened the door wider, allowing Joshua to come in with the half-conscious stranger. 

 

“Lay him there.” Judy ordered, pointing to an old couch with stringy fabric ripping out on the arm rests. Joshua complied, resting the rather light boy on the couch. He moaned in pain, his dark eyes rolling back into the sockets. Every muscle in his body was trembling from the adrenaline rush.

 

Judy’s gaze turned stern, and she looked over to Joshua. “I’ll take care of him. You can finish up your patrol. We don’t want the coyotes getting anyone else.” Judy said, ushering Joshua out the door. Joshua opened his mouth to object, but he was already three footsteps out onto the porch.

 

Judy closed the door before Joshua could even turn back around. He rolled his eyes, that lady always was a hoot to be around. She took her role very seriously as the only medical professional, if you would call her that.

 

Blowing out a large breath from between his lips, Joshua stepped off the porch, shoving his hands deep into his jean pockets. He’d already had quite the day. Friday’s loud whinny broke Joshua out of whatever trance he was in. He walked over to Friday and untangled the reins from around the fence. He used the fence to his advantage and sprung up back onto the saddle. Judy was right, he’d have to finish his patrol from where he last left off, or he’d get his head chewed off by her husband over it. Judy’s husband owned the ranch, and already didn’t have quite the best relationship with Joshua. Joshua didn’t want to make it any worse.

 

Joshua heaved a sigh of defeat, steering Friday to the left, breaking into a canter. As he passed a few other riders, Joshua found himself back in a dreamlike state. He often got lost in his own thoughts, especially on patrols. There was rarely any trouble anyway, he didn’t ever have to pay much attention. Friday knew the route by heart, so he could navigate it on his own. 

 

Joshua leaned forward in the saddle slightly, hunching his aching back. Sometimes patrols were lonely, but Friday provided company. And for the day, the ranch collie Baker decided to accompany Joshua on patrol.

 

As the day progressed, it grew cooler and more manageable. Baker lead the way in front of Friday, his white-tipped tail high in the air. His bent ears pricked in interest at every noise.

 

Joshua was swallowed by seemingly hundreds of questions about the stranger he’d saved ⎼-hopefully⎼  today. What idiot would it take to go to Thieves Landing? What idiot would stroll around New Austin without a gun? Why would someone who looked awfully well dressed be in Hennigan’s Stead? Nothing made sense to Joshua.

 

His brooding was cut off when Joshua realized that he had already made his round around the whole ranch. The same train tracks he had crossed an hour prior clicked under Friday’s horseshoes, and he passed the train station again. Keeping the steady walk, Joshua let Friday continue to the house at the end of the dusty road. Joshua pulled the reins back a smudge, and Friday took the message to stop. Joshua hopped off the saddle and tossed the reins over the same fence. Ducking under Friday’s head, Joshua began to approach the door.

 

He knocked lightly, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

 

“Joo-udy?” Joshua dragged out the name purposefully. After about thirty seconds of calling out Judy’s name, the red-headed woman finally answered the door.

 

“Lord, Joshua.” She sighed, opening the door and inviting Joshua inside.

 

“How’d the boy do?” Joshua inquired, cocking his head to one side. 

 

Judy sighed again, “He’s doin’ fine. He lost quite a lot of blood from that nasty bite wound, but that was the only serious altercation. Thankfully, no signs of infection either.” She replied, her eyes dull.

 

“Did you tucker yourself out with this one?” Joshua asked jokingly, a smile tugging at his lips.

 

Judy chuckled. “Yep. The boy’s quite a fighter. He has to rest so his wound  _ won’t _ get infected however.” She informed, hands on her hips.

 

“Is he awake?”

 

“Sure he is, just a little drowsy.” Judy shrugged. “He wouldn’t tell me much though, you can try if you like.” The woman sighed again, “I need to lay down for a moment, make sure he doesn’t go nowhere.” She turned and headed upstairs. 

 

Joshua watched until she disappeared around the corner. He slowly walked into the living room of the house, his boots making loud steps on the hardwood floors. Joshua peeked around the corner, spotting the sleeping boy laying on the couch. 

 

Joshua entered the room, letting down his feet carefully in an effort not to create too much noise. His hands found their way to his pockets, shoulders slumping as he came closer. Joshua hovered beside the couch, looking down at Tyler. He found himself studying every feature, painting a hyper-realistic portrait of the stranger’s face in his head. Joshua also found the way Tyler’s unkempt hair spilled over his forehead as something interesting. Dark circles lined underneath his round eyes, implying he didn’t get a lot of sleep. What would he have to be stressed about? Tyler looked like he had to have been from somewhere nice, Blackwater perhaps, judging by his attire. Joshua’s heart jumped when Tyler opened his eyes a bit. “Wh-who are you?” Tyler croaked, rubbing his face with both his hands.

 

“Uh,” Joshua began, “Joshua. You met me before, remember?” 

 

Tyler looked confused for a couple seconds more, then his face lit up a bit as he recalled. “Oh, right. J-Josh.” His eyes closed again and he yawned. “Everything hurts.” He mumbled, wincing as he tried to sit up. 

 

Joshua stood awkwardly, his eyes fixed on the ground. 

 

“I don’t remember anything really. What happened?” Tyler inquired, running his fingers through his messy brunette hair.

 

“When I found you, uh, you said that your horse was stolen and you were following the thief back to Thieves Landing. On the way you were attacked by a passing pack of coyotes.” Joshua explained, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

 

Tyler was staring directly into Joshua’s eyes, his wide with focus. Suddenly, Tyler looked away, his breath hitching. “I get it. That’s where all the bites came from.” He whispered, almost too quiet for Joshua to catch.

 

Joshua took in a large breath, his head turning to the side slightly. He had no clue what to say. Talking to strangers was not really his strong point. Tyler moved very slowly, sliding his legs out from under the wool blanket thrown over him. He wiggled his toes as they touched the cold floor. 

 

“You’re should be resting, mister. You don’t want to aggravate the wound any further.” Joshua pointed out nervously. He shoved his hands into his pockets, biting his lip. Tyler leaned forward a little, his breathing growing shallower. He seemed almost like he was only partially on Earth, and the other half of his being was somewhere far away. Joshua stared, completely flabbergasted by the stranger.

 

“I need to get back to Blackwater. My family is there. They need me.” Tyler suddenly spoke up, his voice cracking with emotion. His eyes flicked back up and met Joshua’s, tears starting to brim the edges.

 

Joshua was taken aback by the sudden change of mood. “Blackwater? That’s much too far for your state. You need rest and time.” He said sternly.

 

“Please.” Tyler begged, his fingers grasping the pants that clung to his legs tightly. “I need to go back.”

 

Joshua bit his lip again, letting out a frustrated sigh. “When Judy says you’re fit to travel,” He paused, shaking his head, “I’ll take you back.” 

 

Tyler rose to his feet, wincing in pain. Joshua looked up, spooked. “Thank you so much, sir. I cannot express how much gratitude I have.” Tyler said quietly. Joshua tensed up as Tyler threw his arms around Joshua’s neck and hugged him, sending a sharp shiver up his spine. The hug was definitely unexpected, and Joshua was shocked into it. He forced a smile, patting Tyler’s back awkwardly. 

 

“Your welcome.” Joshua found it hard to spit the words out.

 

Tyler had the smallest pull of a smile on his lips as he pulled away. “I’ll try not to push myself.” He said with a short sigh. “And I’m sorry about… that.” 

 

Joshua snorted with laughter. “It’s fine.” He replied quickly, shrugging a shoulder half-heartedly.

 

“Hey you two.” 

 

Joshua jumped at the sound of Judy’s voice in the small room. “How are you feelin’?” Judy asked, her eyes turning to look at Tyler.

 

“Better, I guess. Everything feels all achy, but nothing is in a lot of pain.” Tyler said, scratching at his lower forearm. Long trails of white showed up on his tanned skin from blunt nails. 

 

Judy nodded, “That’s all good and well to hear.”

 

“How long do you think I’ll be here?” Tyler asked. He fiddled with the bandages on his left forearm, running his fingers along the smooth gauze-like pad.

 

“Maybe a week? Three at most. You need at least two days of bed rest before you can start to do things,” Judy looked over to Joshua, “I heard my friend JJ say that he’d be willing to take you back to Blackwater. So, he’d be more than happy to help you gain back your strength to make such a long journey.”

 

Joshua opened his mouth, but closed it. 

 

“Good boy, JJ. Now once he’s had his two days to rest up completely, then you can nurse his strength back on your own time.” Judy smiled slyly, “Enjoy your stay here, Tyler. You’re welcome anytime.”

 

Joshua was speechless as Judy left the room. He heard her boots against the hard floors as she went back up the stairs.

 

A low growl erupted in Joshua’s throat as he realized the responsibility he’d have to carry. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. He gripped his lower lip between his teeth, hard. Tyler didn’t do anything in the fear that Joshua would do something stupid. “Well, that’s great.” Joshua grumbled, tossing his hands up in defeat.

 

Hurt reflected in Tyler’s eyes for a split second, but it was so quick that Joshua wondered if he’d imagined it. “You heard her,” Joshua manned up and spoke, “You get your rest for the next two days and let her baby you. After that, you should be fit to make yourself useful. Keep it up and you’ll be back in Blackwater with your folks in no time.”

 

Tyler nodded his head, plopping back down on the couch. He looked a little shocked with what was all happening at once. 

 

Joshua turned around and started to leave. “Don’t go nowhere now, or Judy will fry you.” Joshua warned, a smirk tugging at his lips as he left through the front door. He didn’t even have to look back to know that Tyler’s face was priceless.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_ “You can’t be serious?” _

 

Joshua sighed for the third time in the conversation. “I am serious. It’s nothing big. He’ll just help around, okay? It’s just like having an extra pair of hands.” He explained, tossing his hands up in exasperation.

 

Kelly looked unimpressed. “That’s not your job to do this! You are to take care of the corral herd and patrol. That’s it.” She retorted, her eyes narrowed.

 

“I’ve been stuck on this ranch for seventeen years of my life, working my ass off for this place. It’s about time I’m able to leave.” Joshua snapped, his frustration finally boiling over. His mother furrowed her brow, opening her mouth to speak. 

 

“No. I’m doing this and it’s final. I don’t have to follow your ways. I’m old enough to make my own decisions.” Joshua interrupted. He spun around furiously, stomping out of the small bungalow. Anger blurred his head and made it spin. Part of him felt awful for talking to her in such a way, but the other half was proud of himself. 

 

Tyler had been at the ranch for two days. He hadn’t been resting as much as he should, but regardless, Joshua wanted the responsibility gone as quickly as possible. Joshua stood outside the small house that his family called their own. A loud sigh of regret left his lips. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

Joshua jumped, his head quickly turning to look in the direction of the voice. His shoulders slumped, “It’s just you.” He said in a low voice. Tyler looked offended, but he didn’t say anything as he rubbed the bandages on his arm.

 

“Well,” Joshua raised his voice a tad, scuffing his boot on the dusty ground, “You better make yourself useful here I guess. You can help me with the corral duties. It’ll help you get your strength back in return.” 

 

Tyler didn’t seem to be all there at the moment, his brown eyes focused on something that wasn’t there. Not knowing what to do, Joshua awkwardly cleared his throat. Tyler’s attention flickered back to Joshua in a split second. “Sorry, sir.” He said quickly.

 

Joshua couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

“Could you at least try to listen? I don’t want to be helping you out for nothing.” Joshua felt the gears of annoyance turn in the back of his head.

 

Tyler licked his lips, holding back a remark. “Sorry.” He replied.

 

“You don’t need to keep saying sorry.” Joshua bickered back. “Follow me.” He  announced, starting to walk to a small cabin that connected to the corral. Tyler trailed behind at a distance, his eyes wandering to take in the scenery. 

 

“Joshy-Joshy!” Joshua mentally groaned when he heard the unmistakable voice. Just as he’d expected, a boy that looked maybe a year or so older than him came running out of the small cabin’s open door. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Joshua’s neck, much to his distaste. “Get off me Brendon.” Joshua growled, trying to pry the other teenage boy off him.

 

“But why? You know you love me!” He cooed, a wicked grin on his face.

 

Tyler couldn’t hold back his snort of laughter. Joshua immediately glared back, his nose wrinkled in anger. Tyler’s gaze wandered elsewhere, but a small smile of amusement still made his lips twitch. Finally, Joshua was able to pull off the older boy, slithering out from his grasp. “I don’t have time for this.” He grumbled, taking a pace back to remain out of reach.

 

“ _ Ooo _ , who’s that?” Brendon inquired, his full attention shifting to Tyler.

 

“That’s Tyler. He’s going to be staying at the ranch for a couple weeks, and then I’m taking him back to Blackwater.” Joshua explained.

 

“Blackwater!? All the way up north? That’s quite the cocky move, even for you.” Brendon pointed out, crossing his arms loosely. Joshua flinched, taking a small amount of offense.

 

Joshua huffed. “It’s not up for discussion. I’ve already quarreled with my mother today about it. I’m going and that's final.” He made sure to make his point perfectly clear. With a thick-skulled individual such as Brendon --or his mother-- it was necessary. 

 

“Boast all you want, but anyone traveling that far is up to no good. You don’t wanna’ catch something awful from up north. The illnesses are so different that before you know it you’ll come back with the new plague!” Brendon exclaimed. 

 

Losing interest quickly in Brendon, Joshua cleared his throat. “Well, we best get going. Ty’s got plenty of stuff to do around here.” He announced loudly, already turning to enter the small open cabin.

 

Brendon nodded enthusiastically, “See you later, Joshy!” He exhorted, waving before he started walking in the direction of the main barn. 

 

Joshua rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s quite the character.” Tyler said jokingly, a smile making his lips curl. 

 

“You’re telling me,” Joshua complained, “I’ve had to deal with that  _ creature  _ since I was seven. He’s got the personality of a fox on nightshade.”

 

Tyler giggled under his breath, “He didn’t seem so bad.” He shrugged.

 

“You haven’t known him for ten years of your life.” Joshua sighed heavily, entering through the open side of the cabin. Tyler followed, his eyes darting anxiously as the gunsmith inside and a few others turned to look at him. Tyler sped up and walked closer to Joshua’s side. “I hate how they’re looking at me. It’s a bit… intimidating.”

 

The corner of Joshua’s lip quirked in a smile and he shook his head. “Just don’t make eye contact and move on.” He advised. As he passed by one of the old wooden walls, Joshua stopped for a moment to grab Khaleesi’s and Friday’s halters.

 

The blaring sun attacked Joshua’s eyes again as they left the shade of inside the cabin and out into the corral. Joshua felt at peace as soon as his heel touched the dry and crunched grass. Tyler looked a little unnerved as Joshua lead him towards the herd. 

 

“You’re joining me on patrol this morning. We’re goin’ to be grooming, feeding, and tacking up two of the herd so we can set out. Khaleesi will probably be the best choice since she’s the smoothest when you’re riding, even though she’s a bit of a brat. If she gets pissy I’ll help out, kay’?” Joshua explained, handing Khaleesi’s halter to Tyler. 

 

Tyler swallowed thickly as he took it. “Uh, okay.” He mumbled.

 

Joshua clapped his hands, raising his voice. “Let’s go, let’s go.” The few sleeping horses raised their heads and flicked their ears forward. 

 

“Which one is Khaleesi?” Tyler asked, fiddling with the throat strap on the purple halter in his hands.

 

“The flea-bitten mare. She’s got a rose clipped into the fur on her right thigh.” Joshua said distantly, focusing on locating Friday. Joshua clicked his tongue as he approached the pinto stallion, slipping the sunset orange halter over his muzzle and tightening it accordingly. 

 

Friday snorted, bumping Joshua’s shoulder with his strong head as Joshua slipped his fingers around the bottom of the halter. “Hey you brat.” Joshua joked, laughing a bit to himself.

 

_ “Christ!”  _

 

The hiss of pain cut through the air, making Friday’s ears twitch. 

 

“What happened?” Joshua called, his head turning curiously.

 

“The nag bit me!” Tyler snapped. Although he was madder than a fox in a fit, he still roughly put on the halter and mumbled curses under his breath. 

 

Joshua shook his head with a suppressed smile on his face. “Bring her over here and clip one of the chains to the tie ring.” Joshua was already clipping one to Friday’s, and he could see the hot anger that brimmed Tyler’s dark chocolate eyes. His face showed nothing, but the look was unmistakable.

 

“Grab one of the grooming bins and get started. We have about ten minutes to groom and tack before we should be heading out.” 

 

Tyler looked a bit overwhelmed, but he kept his mouth shut. Joshua was on the soft brush before Tyler started to speak again. “Thank you again for… just, not leaving me out there.” 

 

Joshua shrugged a shoulder with a sigh, “I’m not like most of the folks out here.” He began, “At least I didn’t seem to be when I saw you all helpless out there. Struck a cord, y’know?” Joshua didn’t mean to give any insight to himself, but the emotion in his tone was unmistakable. 

 

A little guilty, Tyler didn’t push any further.

 

It was Joshua who spoke.

 

“I, uh…” Joshua bit his lower lip. “My younger, uh, sister. She, well, she was killed a few years ago by some mysterious sickness. She caught it when she accompanied me on a trip to Armadillo, down south. As soon as she came back, I knew something was wrong. She… she didn’t make it obviously after a month of being bed-ridden. The area I found you in was very close to the spot we buried her. So, uh, something in me just said, ‘Hey, you should do something kind in your life and, I don’t know, help the poor guy?’”

 

Joshua shook his head, a little ache resting in his chest.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Tyler whispered under his breath, “Nobody should have to go through that.”

 

The mixture of utter sadness and regret that pooled in Joshua’s eyes was different than anything Tyler had witnessed. It was so serious and genuine.  “Nah’, you don’t need to apologize. It was my fault anyway.” His gaze flickered to look at over to Khaleesi. “Khaleesi was her favorite.” Joshua whisper was full of so much pain that Tyler was sure if he’d even breathed on Joshua, he’d crumble.

 

Tyler smiled sadly. “Well, she must of had a good brother.” He replied with a short sigh.

 

Joshua blinked with a smile. “I wouldn’t say that.” He laughed dryly.

 

“Don’t get yourself down like that. You know that it’s true.” Tyler huffed, rolling his eyes. “No use in trying to say otherwise.”

 

Joshua laughed a second time, but it actually sounded a bit happy. 

 

“Guess so.”

 

**{x}**

 

The steady hoofbeats on the ground almost lulled Joshua in his thought trances he was usually enraptured in daily. Tyler had his eyes fixed with a look of almost concern laced on his features. 

 

“Josh?”

 

Joshua hummed in reply, eyes blinking rapidly as he came back to Earth from whatever land he was in. “T’sup?” He mumbled.

 

A couple seconds of only creaking leather happened before Tyler mustered enough strength to speak. “Do you, uh, have any other family besides-”

 

“Yes,” Joshua cut in tersely, “My mom, my brother Jordan, and my sis’ Ashley. Dad’s somewhere over the rainbow.” 

 

Feeling a pang of guilt, Tyler gritted his teeth, attention wandering elsewhere. His brown eyes focused on the dried grass below, how it crinkled under weight and swished by the thin yet sturdy legs of the horse. Distant echoes of falling water murmured in Tyler’s ears, along with a few yelps of far away animals.

 

“Stop.”

 

The order came quick. Tyler jolted the reins back, his observations leaving his mind. “What?” Tyler asked, annoyance making his brow furrow. Joshua’s eyes were scanning the thick area of woodland that stretched in front of them. All Tyler could hear through the intense silence was Joshua’s loud and focused breaths.

 

“What?” Tyler repeated with a tad of urgency.

 

Suddenly, as if it was a gun going off, Joshua’s eyes widened with an unexplainable emotion. “ _ Run _ .”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Run!” Joshua screeched, digging his heel into Friday’s side to spur him forward. Friday let out a loud neigh followed with a snort, his hooves slamming on the ground as he sped up. Terrified, Tyler panicked and whipped Khaleesi’s shoulder with the loose reins, making her speed into a rough canter. Tyler didn’t know what he was running from, however.

 

His question was answered by a loud snarl and mangled barking.  _ Wolves.  _ Tyler bit back a fearful wail. Khaleesi let out a bellow and snorted, kicking up clouds of dust and grass clotted with dirt. Joshua was storming down the trail at a full gallop, with Tyler following close behind. 

 

Stocky black bodies slid through the grass, ragged growls echoing in their throats. The horses already were spooked, nostrils flared in flat out terror. Tyler jolted his head to look back, his eyes widening as he spots the creatures trailing behind at a wickedly fast pace.

 

“ _ Josh! _ ” Tyler cried. The thunderous pounding in his ears was beginning to make him dizzy. 

 

“ _ Go! _ ” Joshua snapped, pulling sharply on the reins to turn Friday back around. Tyler veered past just in time to avoid clashing bodies. Just as Joshua had ordered, Tyler kept going, glancing back over his shoulder a few times. 

 

A gunshot cut through the musty air, making Tyler jump. He forcefully stopped Khaleesi, ignoring the noises of protest and short bucks he received. A sharp cry was cut off by a second shot, then a third. Panicked flapping of wings and loud squawks popped in Tyler’s ears as birds quickly flew away. 

 

The only things Tyler could hear was his labored breathing, and the thumping of his palpitating heart. “ _ Josh! _ ” Tyler’s voice cracked as he called out desperately for the young rancher who he couldn't see. Silence overtook the countryside, scaring Tyler to the core. Finally, scrambling out of the brush, Joshua came through still mounted on Friday, his face as white as a honeysuckle flower. His chest heaved for breath as he managed to spit out, “I got them all, but Friday got bit. We need to get back quick. I don't want him going lame.”

 

Tyler nodded curtly, letting Joshua take the lead. Joshua had one of his arms wrapped around his stomach, his face scrunched with pain. “Are you okay?” The younger of the two asked.

 

Joshua scoffed. “Yeah. Friday bucked while I was aiming and the horn hit me square in the ribs. Just sore.” He muttered, lifting his flannel shirt up a little. A bruise was beginning to darken against his tanned skin.

 

“That looks rather bad, sir.” Tyler pointed out, concern lacing his features.

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve been shot worse than this. It’s nothing.” Joshua grumbled.

 

Upon crossing the ever-so-familiar train tracks back into the ranch, Joshua felt the pain sharpen. He knew that it was probably nothing, so he ignored it. Perhaps something got rattled a little harder than it should have, dragging out a lot of cramping pains in his side. The duo entered back into the corral, untacked the horses, settling down in the small cabin nearby the corral. Joshua was nearly panting from the mixture of heat and discomfort, taking a sip from his tin cup of lukewarm water. Even though it wasn’t ice cold like he wished it was, the feeling of the liquid seeping down his throat was good enough. He let out a deep sigh, leaning his head back against the log walls. 

 

Tyler was observing his surroundings as he sat, his leg bouncing up and down out of boredom. He was a quiet man, at least from what Joshua had gathered; speaking up only when needed and not much else.

 

“We’re going to go on a longer ride this weekend, down to Armadillo to trade some horses. It’s about an hour of a ride, and we’ll have to loose herd a couple both there and back. You’ll have to stick with boring ass patrols with me for a few more days, just to gather up more strength and so Judy doesn’t chew me up for taking you too far too quick,” Josh explained, taking another sip from his cup, “Once we get back, I’m almost positive that if we have no major complications, Judy’ll give us the go to head up on the ride to Blackwater.”

 

Tyler slowly nodded his head. 

 

“Sounds good to me.”   
  


 


End file.
